Lady Luck
During Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 21 event, a malicious entity called Lady Luck served as the icon. She was the personification of bad luck and drove those who were unfortunate enough to cross her into making fatal decisions. She was played by Sallie Glaner in the advertisements. Backstory According to supplemental materials, Lady Luck has existed as long as humans have had to make a choice. This succubus preys upon those in her path and gambles, usually winning over her victims. While initially only presenting the choices and allowing those that gamble with her to choose, Lady Luck started pressing her victims to make the extra gamble, thus altering their fates in her favor. Such an instance occurred in one of the events' advertisements wherein she viciously tortured an unfortunate man tied to a giant roulette wheel. She disguised herself as a beautiful yet also an ominous woman who became more and more hideous and demonic as her true form emerged and her victims made their choices. Only one individual managed to escape her gamble with their life, a man named Floyd Mercer who later hung himself during his time as an inmate at Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium (an Arkham Asylum-esque locale featured in several HHN events). Mercer witnessed a friend gamble alongside Lady Luck and then get eaten alive by the succubus. Mercer escaped and faked insanity to seek sanctuary inside Shady Brook but was found. He elected to commit suicide rather than be killed by the monster. Your Luck Has Run Out Most unusual for a Halloween Horror Nights icon, Lady Luck did not have a featured house of her own. Instead, she had a designated "scare zone" (Large open spaces around the parks, filled with "scare-actors", that are themed to a certain location) called Your Luck Has Run Out. The scare zone consisted of a single urban alley where she appeared in both her beautiful and hideous forms to terrorize guests as they passed through. Also with her were chainsaw-wielding minions designed with an Ace of Spades motif. Connections All of the houses at the event featured backstories where Lady Luck was involved and disguised as everything from an old lady to a World War I recruitment poster. During all of these incidents, she delivered two options to her future victims, ending most of her offers with the phrase "It's your choice". *''Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetary'': She manifested as an old spinster that offered the unfortunate Jonathan Hawthorn two plots of land. He chose the one that eventually became the cemetery and led to his wife's death and returns as a hostile spirit among many others. *''The In-Between'': She manifested as a college history professor with an unusual game-like relic in her possession. Her top student Louis takes the relic and she leaves a message on his cell phone, informing him that he can return it or play it. Louis chooses to play it and, with his roommate, Bubba ends up trapped in a hellish alternate dimension of demons and burning lights. *''Nightingales: Blood Prey'': She manifested as a World War I recruitment poster that convinced Edmond Clarke to enlist where he was put on the battlefield between enemy soldiers and monstrous banshees feasting on the dead and wounded while disguised as nurses. *''Saws N' Steam: Into the Machine'': She manifested as a recruiter allegedly promoting a utopia called the Horizon that was really a front for the steampunk dystopia New Yorkshire where victims were drained of their bodily fluids for operating the machines. *''The Thing'': She manifested as a control tower overseer who presented doomed protagonist Juliette the option of reaching the base or stopping to refuel at a town. Juliette elected to go to the base and was attacked by the Thing (during the 2011 prequel). *''H.R. Bloodengutz Presents Holidays of Horror'': She manifested as the secretary of a television studio with the offer to an actor who'd take the role as H.R. Bloodengutz. Taking the role, he was later driven to an insane, murderous rage when he was fired after ratings dropped. *''Nevermore: The Madness of Poe'': She manifested as a ticket vendor offering legendary author Edgar Allan Poe the choice to go to Boston or Baltimore. Poe chose Baltimore which led to the events of his tragic life. *''The Forsaken'': In perhaps her most disturbing incarnation due the implications, Lady Luck manifested as Queen Isabella of Spain and was approached by the legendary explorer Christopher Columbus and his (fictional rival) Antonio Cabot). She offered a coin toss which Columbus won, although Cabot and his men later plotted to mutiny against him. Alerted, Colombus sank Cabot's ship and dubbed her and her crew "forsaken". Years later, Cabot and his crew, transformed into zombified beasts called "The Forsaken", returned during a horrific storm to terrorize a Spanish fort in revenge. Quotes Gallery Extravagent Lady Luck.jpg Ugly Lady Lack.jpg Be Careful What You Wager.jpg LadyLuck.png Lady_Luck's_door.jpg Category:Female Category:Gamblers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Symbolic Category:Murderer Category:Con Artists Category:Torturer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Commercial Villains Category:Predator Category:Monsters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Aristocrats Category:Magic Category:Genies Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Theme Park Villains